Les Quatre Saisons
by Cafe Amargo
Summary: SPOILERS 481-487 —SHOUNEN-AI NaruSasu/Equipo 7. Porque Sakura es rosa y verde como la primavera, Naruto amarillo y azul como el verano, Kakashi ruge otoño por todas partes y Sasuke, negro, azul y blanco, es por sí mismo un invierno crudo que poco a poco se va matando.


**"LES QUATRE SAISONS"**

**xXx**

**Advertencias: **SPOILERS (Manga, 481-487; Anime, 212-216) – NaruSasu. Capítulo único.

**Notas:** Para aquellos que me conocen por El Fango… no sé ni como disculparme, porque el tiempo me ha ganado otra vez, haciendo del retraso algo completamente inminente. ¡Lo lamento tanto! - I´m terribly sorry! - Je suis très désolé - Es tut mir sehr leid - Mi dispiace molto - Lamento muito - すみません!

Quizás copiar y pegar de Google no sea una penitencia buena para mí, pero de todos modos, por obra del karma muy probablemente, ya he sido castigada y pateada en la vida real muchas veces. Sé que dije que tenía el epílogo listo y que lo subiría en un par de días (¿Cómo, maldición, "un par de días" se convirtieron en más de nueve meses? ¡Incluso mi vecina embarazada me ha ganado!), y que todos sabemos no ha sucedido hasta ahora. Muchas excusas después (correcciones que terminaron en documento nuevo, esterilidad de ideas, ojos cansados pidiendo vacaciones, muchos proyectos finales en la universidad, trabajo pesado, calor) me encontré escribiendo otras cosas, mientras me leía los últimos capítulos, veía el manga para actualizarme, leía otras historias del fandom, doujinshis, dibujos, blablablá. Me despegué tanto que fue como cuando no has comido en mucho tiempo y cuando puedes hacerlo, deber empezar con una dieta blanda o vomitas todo.

Gracias a todos por los comentarios, los mensajes privados, los favoritos, las visitas. Por absolutamente todo. No he muerto (de nuevo, el coma me ha atacado). Estaré actualizando en un pispás, ya verán que sí. Por ahora, disfruten el resto.

**xXx**

Sakura es pálida, con cabellos rosas columpiándose encima de sus hombros y hermosos ojos verdes. Tiene la figura fuerte y menuda, floreciente y fresca. Le han dicho que toda ella recuerda la primavera, que alegra y perfuma la vista, porque aún sudada, cansada y magullada, puede levantarse con sus propias piernas y traer de regreso a más moribundos de los que debería exigirse en sus condiciones. Le dicen que ella espanta el hielo que, a forma de heridas y contusiones, casi consigue arrancarles la vida. Y los nutre, los cuida, los _florece_.

El día ha terminado y todos los médicos se reúnen. Ahí es cuando decide apartarse, agotada luego de haber salvado a uno más, alejándose del resto y sonriendo amargamente una vez se ve a sí misma en el vidrio de la ventanilla.

Uno, uno… _sólo_ con uno de ellos no funciona. Es una completa inútil. La única persona que desea y florezca como un hermoso árbol no puede hacerlo. Porque él es tan frío como el hielo y ella no puede tocarlo sin secarse un poco; o sin que sus lágrimas caigan ácidas al suelo antes de congelarse y romperse frente a todos.

No es miedo a sacrificarse, a Sakura no le importaría en lo absoluto que le chupara la vida si él volviera a tener una, pero sabe que no servirá de nada porque ella no es nada de lo que él necesita para salir de las sombras. Él necesita un calor tan grande que le descongele el corazón y lo transforme nuevamente a lo que era y dejó morir cuando los abandonó aquella noche de luna llena.

Y con dolor, Sakura cierra los ojos, porque sabe que es inútil de nuevo y su aparición solamente es necesaria cuando todo haya terminado y tenga que curar las heridas de los dos; las únicas que puede tocar, sanar y desaparecer hasta que no quede ningún rastro de ellas en sus cuerpos. Las que son letales, las que sangran, las que se infectan. Y que para su desgracia, no son las más importantes ni mucho menos las más dolorosas.

**(2)**

Naruto es bronceado, con cabello rubio alzándose como el sol en su cabeza y ojos tan azules como el más limpio y hermoso cielo veraniego. Tiene la figura delgada y torneada, con los músculos jóvenes marcándose en sus brazos y piernas, escurriéndosele también por el cuello, la espalda y el pecho. Brilla de sudor, porque su entrenamiento se torna cada vez más largo y pesado, pero solo lo limpia y hace de cuenta que nunca estuvo allí. Antes le han dicho que todo él es como un verano, a veces con lluvias livianas que refrescan, o con unas tan fuertes y punzantes que arrasan todo a su paso. En otras es un sol cálido que entibia el corazón, o uno tan caliente y abrazador que desquicia y hiere a las personas que están muy cerca.

Se arrastra encima del césped y descansa la espalda en un robusto árbol que misericordiosamente le cubre con su sombra. Ha estado entrenando mucho tiempo sólo para alcanzarlo a él, para que cuando le toque sea su calor derritiéndolo y no la oscuridad congelándolo como aquellas catastróficas últimas veces.

Suele pensar ocasionalmente, estirado en el suelo e imaginándose un rostro arrogante estirándole el brazo, que si no fuera por _él_, hace mucho tiempo habría dejado su sueño atrás, olvidándose de todos, prometiendo vengarse de los aldeanos que lo despreciaban siendo él todavía un niño inocente que poco o nada les había hecho. Dice que quiere devolverle el favor, pero esas palabras son una más de sus mentiras, porque lo que él quiere es tenerlo cerca y ser feliz como solía serlo antes.

Porque a pesar de que regale un poco de su luz a los demás para que crezcan un poco, Naruto sabe que no es suficiente. Sonríe no solo por aquellos que ha tocado y derrotado, si no porque su entrenamiento funciona y se hace cada vez más fuerte y le da esperanzas de que quizás, cuando ambos estén de frente, pueda por fin derretirlo completamente y salvarlo de sí mismo. Estar ahí, abrazarlo y sujetarlo fuertemente, palparle la cabeza y olerlo. Porque ahora sería suyo. No de Orochimaru, ni de Itachi. Suyo, nada más suyo.

Sonríe amargamente imaginándose a sí mismo, viendo el día ocultarse y como el atardecer va haciéndose rojo en el cielo cada vez más oscuro. Piensa que nadie sabe que, a pesar de ser verano, entusiasta y sonriente, él necesita su propio sol para hacer sus días más cálidos y hermosos, y para que cuando toque y ayude a las personas, no se sienta tan solitariamente frío y abandonado; muy a pesar que ahora todos le sonrían y quieran formar parte de su familia o ser sus amigos.

Con determinación, piensa una vez más que pase lo que pase, el estará a su lado y se reirán del pasado, ambos viejos y sentados en un banco, _juntos_. Porque es lo que quiere. Y por lo que ha luchado todo este tiempo.

**(3)**

Kakashi es pálido y su cabello tiene la singular forma de alzarse como una llama gris encima de una veladora. Parece un espantapájaros, de esos que asustan a los intrusos y cuidan sin descanso a los suyos. Pero Kakashi sabe que por muchos esfuerzos que haya hecho, muchos de ellos han sido asesinados frente a sus ojos. Es algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, después de todo. Era un espantapájaros, y por muy temible e intimidante que fuera, estaba condenado a permanecer clavado al suelo por siempre.

Así se sintió cuando una víbora mordisqueó y envenenó a una de sus más recientes (y pequeñas) personas amadas, contaminándola, _pudriéndola_. También cuando apareció un cuervo y la picoteó, lastimándola más, y no pudo hacer nada para protegerla. O aquella vez cuando llegó tarde y sólo encontró un lugar vacío y la tristeza a forma de raíces sangrantes que había dejado atrás para todos ellos.

Le han dicho que es otoño, porque es maduro y ha visto y tocado las hojas que caen muertas a sus pies. _A sus camaradas._ Y es porque es lo justamente fuerte para no dejarse romper lo suficiente por eso y dejarse llevar por las brisas del invierno. Porque es fresco y cálido a la vez, con una luna hermosa y brillante en el cielo que dice a los demás que la situación no es tan mala como parece. _Que hay que vivir por aquellos que no pueden hacerlo más_.

Kakashi piensa que de todos, él será el único que seguirá siendo otoño siempre, porque no puede florecer como Sakura, resplandecer como Naruto o congelarse más como…

Advierte una brisa fría peinarle el cabello y sus cejas se curvan mirando el cielo nublado. Quizás si no hubiera olvidado como consolar a un niño herido y le hubiera dicho que lo apreciaba como a un hijo, quizás, solo quizás, algo habría cambiado un poco. Y al pensar en eso, en lo que pudo haber sido y no fue, es cuando se siente, una vez más y con más fuerzas, un espantapájaros clavado al suelo.

**(4)**

Sasuke es muy pálido, con el cabello azul oscuro y ojos grises que con el paso del tiempo se hacen cada vez más negros. Siempre ha sido frío, aunque el fuego del _Katon_ salga caliente de su boca y queme la piel hasta achicharrarla. Recuerda su niñez y sus sentimientos. Su familia, sus voces, sus sonrisas; pero más que nada su ignorancia. Su estupidez. Luego la sangre, la muerte y las lágrimas de su hermano le exprimen el cuello, ahogándolo en rojo y negro, como la herida que escurre de su ojo maldito.

Cada vez hace más y más frío. Tiembla una vez y sus ojos se crispan. El odio lo ha dejado ciego e inmune. La oscuridad y las sombras le han dado fuerzas para moverse como un topo bajo tierra. A sus dieciséis ha matado hombres que fácilmente le doblaban la edad. Padres, hijos, hermanos mayores. En noches de lucidez se pregunta si alguno de ellos fue importante para alguien. Si lo maldicen y lo persiguen para vengarse. Se pregunta si uno de ellos será un desolado hermano pequeño.

No tiene miedo a morir, aferrarse a la vida era algo que hacía por Itachi, y ahora ha perdido importancia. A veces quiere matarse, pero otras quiere matarlos a todos. Ellos no merecen reír, vivir a costa de la felicidad que pudo haber tenido su hermano, mucho menos cuando hacen mofa de él y lo insultan. Ahora, con solo pensarlo de nuevo, siente que los odia mucho más.

Piensa en la nieve que caía del cielo cuando iba tras Danzou. Increíblemente fría, pero que se derretía en sus manos luego de un rato. Alguna vez le dijeron que era tan frío como el hielo, que era un copo de nieve. Pero no puede creerlo. Él no puede derretirse tan fácilmente. Quizás sea como un invierno, el más crudo de todos, uno lo suficientemente alejado del otoño y la primavera; donde el verano no tiene posibilidad de acercarse a menos que quiera destruirse.

_Tal y como Naruto_. Sus hombros tiemblan por un momento y la brisa le serpentea el cabello picoteándole la nariz.

Porque aunque _ese_ no debería sacrificarse tanto por salvarlo; ni siquiera sonreírle cuando se ven las caras, lo _hace_. Aunque debería odiarlo, ignorarlo y buscarlo sólo para darle muerte. Nada más. Pero Naruto es necio y egoísta. Mira la luna, blanca y redonda, tan brillante como un sol plateado y amable que no quema, y piensa inmediatamente en su hermano.

Entonces aprieta sus puños y los huesos le crujen. No puede perdonarlos, es demasiado. No lo soporta. Tiene que vengarse y morir, hacerlos vivir un poco del horror de su vida y morir para sufrir de nuevo.

Lo lamenta por Naruto y sus finales felices, pero Itachi siempre ha estado primero. Aún es más importante. También lo lamenta por él, porque si no fuera Sasuke Uchiha, quizás no sería ese invierno y habría aprendido a caminar antes de arrastrarse como una serpiente, cuando por poder y egoísmo de la aldea y los Uchiha, le arrancaron las alas cuando estaba a punto de dejar el suelo.

Porque quizás y solo quizás, el final feliz que Naruto tanto anhela y espera (por el que lucha, grita y se vuelve fuerte) podría cumplirse. Ambos juntos, mirando el cielo con las manos apretadas, sin la enorme cruz con el nombre de Itachi tatuado en cadáveres, lágrimas y sangre, separándolos por la mitad.


End file.
